The Breakfast Club of the American Teenager
by LadyLaneyOfRanger
Summary: After the episode in the hall where Ben, Adrian, Amy and Ricky get 'emotionally naked' everyone including Jack and Grace have to serve a Saturday dentition, and work out their problems. Can the group finally be friends? Can Ricky forgive Ben for something he said? Will Ricky finally get what he wants? and a visit from John!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Secret Life or the breakfast club. This is based loosely on the idea, not a spitting image of the breakfast club. I don't care for Ben and Jack. Ben is just Ben and Jack doesn't have a strong character. I will try not to make out anyone to be a terrible person but... come on... Ben. Ricky needs to kick his arse. Okay well thank you!**

The Breakfast Club of the American Teenager

Everyone is in a Saturday detention because of a gigantic fight that broke out in school.

Ulysses S. Grant High School,

Saturday, April 19th

"Ben, is this the first or last time we are going to do this?" His father grumbled from the driver's seat.

"Last time." Ben apologized.

"I never want to hear that you got in an altercation with Ricky over Adrian and Amy again. You need to let the girls work everything out on their own." Leo scolded his son.

"Ricky was involved with the fight too." Ben retorted.

"From what I understand, Ricky was defending himself."

"Yeah, thats what he says." Ben whispered

"Benjamin, Ricky is probably the one person that understand what you are going through. Apologize and make up with Ricky."

"But Amy hurt Adrian!" Ben whined. "I was defending her."

"And Adrian upset Amy. Still, Ricky told you not to get involved." Leo was getting red in the face.

"Fine, take his side. You always do." Ben huffed getting out of the car.

The young couple bustled into the building on their one day off. Ricky and Amy both exhausted from the night before. Neither said a word to each other, sipping their coffee. Amy and Ricky both put their coats in their lockers and made their way toward the library.

"Grace, how exactly were you involved?" Jack asked her as they pulled up to the school.

"Basically, I was standing their." She grumbled, pulling her blond hair back into a ponytail. She jumped out of his truck and he followed suit.

"Jack, why are you following me?" She turned to her ex-boyfriend.

"I actually got in trouble, with Madison…" He admitted.

"Oh."

"We skipped school, to have sex." Jack explained, in the annoying way he does to make grace jealous (A.N. Jack does this, watch his character carefully. He makes everyone want to stop talking with him.)

"Nice, Jack. Real nice." She walked into the library.

Adrian was already sitting in the library, a book resting against her swollen stomach. She was already so uncomfortable. Ben walked into the library first and took a seat next to his soon to be wife. Grace and Jack entered next, sitting next to Ben and Adrian. Then finally Ricky and Amy sat in the back arguing about his latest attempt to have sex with her.

"Hey!" Ms. O'Malley entered the room, way too perky to be working a Saturday morning. "So you all know why you are here, now besides Jack. I want you all to sit down and discuss why you are here and fix your problems for the sake of making it through school." She left the library with that. Ben glared at Ricky. Ricky ignored Ben. Adrian gave Amy an apologetic look, and Amy returned the favor.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kind of out of character for Ben. Oh well**

"So are we going to do this or what?" Jack asked.

"How do you expect we do this? Sit in a circle and talk about our feelings?" Ricky remarked, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Ricky, that is a great idea! Like how we do it in the dead parents club." Grace piped in. Adrian rolled her eyes at her friend blaton idiocracy. Everyone just kind of agreed and sat in the circle.

Ricky huffed, folding his arms over his chested. The young father was not a fan of circles. It reminded him to much of the group therapy that his foster parents used to make him go to. Amy was not anymore pleased to be wasting her day listening to Ben defend Adrain, when Ricky wouldn't dare to say a word on her behalf. Adrian and Ben sat across from them, making googoo eyes at each other and touching Adrian's stomach.

"So Adrian, why don't you start?" Grace offered.

"I really have nothing to say; other than, Amy, do you really think that you can change Ricky? I mean, come on, he is Ricky. He slept with everyone. If you can, good for you. I just don't think that you can change Ricky." Adrian said, spite in her words. ricky just kind of huffed and mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Ben growled. "Huh? What. Did. You. Say? Damaged goods, more like damaged for good." Ben grumbled. Everyones eyes widened at Ben's words. It was an unwritten rule that nobody ever said anything about Ricky's emotional problems and past. The room was dead silent. Not even a breath was heard. The first noise was the sound of Ricky's chair slamming against the ground as he stood up and stormed off into the back of the library. Nobody moved.

Ricky was in the back of the library before you heard the scream. It was the most angry and heart broken scream that anyone had ever heard out of Ricky. He cried when Adrian slept with Ben. He cried when his mother came back. He cried when his father touched him every night. Still, he had never felt a betrayal like this. He trusted Ben, and Ben and broken that trust once. Finally, after years of holding in every emotion, Ricky let the tears fall, and the screaming out. He chucked a book, pulled at his hair, and knocked every book off of one shelf. It was out. Everything that hurt Ricky, was out.

Finally, Ricky made his way out from the back towards the front of the room. Tears streaking down his face. His fist clenched, knuckles turning white. His hair was tousled and messed up and rage filled his eyes. ricky had never looked so scary.

"You need to get your head out of your ass, Ben. Your daddy gives you everything you want. Do you know what my daddy get me? He would rape me. Every single night from 5 to about 12. I have more emotional baggage than you will ever have to carry. So don't you dare ever say that I am damaged for good. I'm not." Ricky cried.

**Review!**


End file.
